Rei Hououmaru
|-|Rei Hououmaru= |-|Honnouji Academy Final Defense Apparatus= Summary Rei Hououmaru 'is a minor character in ''Kill la Kill who serves as the main villain in the show's last episode and final antagonist of the series. She was born in a desolate African country undergoing a massive civil war. When she was just a toddler, a soldier held her gunpoint. Rei was saved by Ragyo Kiryuin, who was searching around the world for people with high Life Fiber affinity. Upon discovering that Rei's was especially huge, Ragyo rescued her knowing she'd be useful to her plans one day. Ragyo gave Rei her current name and partially raised her. Thinking that she saved her out of genuine care, Rei grew an undying love and loyalty to Ragyo and views her as a motherly figure. When Nudist Beach defeated Ragyo, Rei swore revenge on them and attempted to kill them by making powerful clones of the Elite 4 and a Clone Satsuki. She also hijacked the school's advanced security system. Ultimately her plans were thwarted by Ryuko. Following Rei's defeat, Satsuki told her that there was still hope and that people who have experienced the worst in humanity like Rei are essential to help make the world a better place. Her speech convinced Rei to put aside her past and join forces with Satsuki and the others by fighting alongside them in their efforts to make the world a place of peace for everyone despite their differences. Powers and Stats '''Tier: Unknown | At least 6-B Name: Original name unknown. Renamed Rei Houomaru by Ragyo Origin: Kill la Kill Gender: Female Age: Late 20s to early 30s Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius level scientist/engineer, Skilled in hand to hand combat, Skilled whip wielder, Unnaturally high Life Fiber affinity, Afterimage Creation Attack Potency: Unknown | At least Country level (Satsuki considered the mech to be her ultimate power with strength far greater than her own) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Intercepted Satsuki) | At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Should be swifter than Satsuki and the Elite Four. Only barely missed Ryuko when attacking her) Lifting Strength: At least Class 1 (Was able to easily escape a restrain from 10 superhumanly strong 1-Star students once her adrenaline was up) | At least Class M (Dwarfs the S.S. Naked Sun, which spans multiple city blocks. Tore up massive parts of the Honnouji Arena causing the ground to massively shake) Striking Strength: Unknown | At least Country Class Durability: Unknown Physically, At least Mountain level with her Life Fiber clothing (Blocked a hit from a serious Satsuki, though Rei was knocked back and most likely rendered briefly incapacitated albeit with no significant injury afterward) | At least Country level (Was originally intended to further protect Satsuki from Ragyo's attacks) Stamina: High | Very high Range: Extended melee range with whips | Several Kilometers via size Standard Equipment: *'Honnouji Academy Final Defense Apparatus:' Also referred to as the DEFCON System. It's a transformation the school is able to undergo through a Life Fiber powered generator. The building gets turned into a mecha with immense power. It was Satsuki's ultimate weapon which she originally intended to use as a final trump card against Ragyo but Absolute Submission negated its power. Rei hijacks the system and tries using it to combat Nudist Beach. Intelligence: Genius (Capable of experimenting with highly complex alien life forms far more advanced than human beings. Along with cloning humans and fusing their DNA with said advanced life forms. Hijacked the school's super advanced security systems and mecha machinery) Weaknesses: Very emotional and always willing to throw her life away to protect or please Ragyo. Final Defense Apparatus can be hijacked by those with high Life Fiber count. Key: On her own | With Final Defense Apparatus/DEFCON Note: Final Defense Apparatus/DEFCON is not scaled to EoS Base Ryuko. As it didn't land a single attack on her and got one shot by Ryuko's Scissor Blades. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Kill la Kill Category:Female Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Whip Users Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Antagonists Category:Pilots Category:Cloth Users Category:Humans Category:Studio Trigger Category:Afterimage Users Category:Reformed Characters Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 6